robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers
Power Rangers is a long-running American children's television series adapted from the Japanese tokusatsu Super Sentai Series, but is not simply an English dub of the original. Rather, it is a 'new' production with English-speaking actors spliced in with the original Japanese footage in varying ratios. Due to the very Japanese nature of many of the Super Sentai Series' stories and design, the American shows are always at least slightly changed to fit a Western audience. However, the action sequences featuring the characters in costume, and the scenes featuring daikaiju and mecha (referred to as "Zords" in the English series), are typically dubbed. Like G.I. Joe, Star Wars, Transformers and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Power Rangers also has a toyline, originally distributed by Bandai, but now by Hasbro. The franchise was created by Saban Capital Group’s former subsidiary Saban Entertainment, and is currently owned by Hasbro. The series that began the franchise was Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, which began broadcasting as part of the Fox Kids group of programs that aired on the Fox network. It lasted for three seasons (from 1993 to 1996). The franchise has continued, and as of 2018, has consisted of 25 television series and three theatrical films. The 26th and current season, Power Rangers Beast Morphers, premiered in 2019. The Power Rangers series was distributed by Saban Entertainment from 1993 until the end of 2001 and was broadcast on Fox until the fall of 2002. The franchise was purchased by the Walt Disney Company as a part of the buyout that took place between 2001 and 2002. This resulted in Fox Family Worldwide becoming ABC Family Worldwide. This buyout also included Saban Entertainment becoming BVS Entertainment, from News Corporation, Fox's parent company, and Haim Saban. The show continued to air on Fox until its Fox Kids package was dismantled in the United States. From 2002 to 2009, all Power Rangers shows have aired on various Disney-owned networks (ABC Kids, Toon Disney and Jetix channels worldwide). ABC Family, another Disney-owned network, also used to air Power Rangers until it did away with its Jetix timeslot after August 31, 2006. Disney planned to end Power Rangers after the 17th season, 2009’s Power Rangers RPM, but Saban Capital Group’s new subsidiary, Saban Brands purchased the franchise back and continued the franchise with it's 18th season, Power Rangers Samurai and began airing on Nickelodeon since 2011. In 2018, toy company Hasbro acquired the franchise from Saban Brands not long after becoming the new toyline licensee. Saban Brands would close in July of that year (although its parent company would remain open) and a select amount of key people behind the franchise were transferred to Hasbro’s live action entertainment division, Allspark Pictures. The franchise, as of now, will continue to air on Nickelodeon. Segments Alluded To *Omaha's Number 1 News Team *The Worst Halloween *The Worst School Day *The 90's Revisited *Power Forest Rangers *Mighty Tubby Power Rangers *Power Rangers Battle *Rita's Magic Wand External links * Jetix' Official Power Rangers website * Official Disney Power Rangers Websites * * Power Rangers Universe Wikia Category:Allusions Category:Walt Disney Television Animation